The invention relates to a guide device for a mobile working tool, in particular, a manual planing machine or a manual milling machine.
Guide devices of this type are known in numerous configurations, all of which being capable of guiding the working tool along a straight line in the advance direction, so that for example, the working of the edge of a workpiece is possible.
It has not been possible heretofore, however, to guide a working tool in a manner such that it would be capable of working curving configurations of workpieces, for example, planing profiles that are circular in their horizontal projection.
It is an object of the invention to provide a guide device whereby curving circular processing is possible.